The Black Widow's Web
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Victoria's plan works to perfection. Characters: Victoria, Trish Stratus, Brief mention of Lita Written by: Crystal


**The Black Widow's Web**

Trish walked down the hall towards her locker room. As she walked past Victoria's locker room, she noticed the door open a crack, but thought nothing of it. A couple steps away from the door she heard a muffled cry coming from Victoria's locker room. Her interest peaked, she turned and slowly moved back to the door that was ajar. Peaking inside, she gasped, and quickly covered her mouth. Amy was pressed back against the locker, her hands bound above her head, tied to the locker, a scarf in her mouth stifling the moans and whimpers, and Victoria on her knees, her hands holding down Amy's hips as she worked her tongue against Amy's clit over and over.

Trish bit her lip as she watched, never before had she watched something quite like this. She was straight, and this was something she never thought about, ever. She blushed as she continued to watch, the sight turning her on. As she watched Victoria pulled the gag from Amy's mouth.

"Beg me. . .Beg me to let you cum." Victoria said nearly growling and Trish shuddered.

"Uhhh god please. . .Mmmmm fuck let me cum. . .god I'm aching so bad. . .it hurts. .please." Amy whimpered her eyes pleading with Victoria.

Victoria's nails dug into Amy's hips as she dipped her head and thrust her tongue into Amy, her hand moving from Amy's hip to roughly massage her clit.

"Cum!" Victoria growled pulling away, her tongue lapping at Amy's clit.

"Mmmm yessss!!" Amy moaned as her orgasm took her.

Trish quickly turned away, leaning against the wall panting heavily.

Slowly licking her lips Victoria looked over her shoulder at the crack of the door. She grinned when she saw Trish's blonde hair in the door way. Her plan had worked perfectly. Leaving Amy panting against the lockers she got up and quietly opened the door. Her eyes scanned Trish's trembling body, she nearly moaned listening to Trish pant, seeing her beautiful lips parted, her eyes closed as if trying to block out the unwanted thoughts. She leaned closer whispering hotly into Trish's ear.

"Never thought watching a girl could turn you on so much did you?"

Trish gasped, her eyes flying open as Victoria laughed darkly.

"Mmmm so innocent Trish." Her fingers traced along Trish's breast, feathering over the nipple and it stiffened into a hard peak. "The things I could do to you."

Victoria's hand moved further south as her free hand brushed Trish's hair aside, her lips grazing Trish's neck.

"You soaked yourself just watching. . .imagine how wet I could get you when it's just you and me."

Shuddering, Trish quickly pulled away from Victoria, running to her locker room and slamming the door shut. Victoria grinned darkly as she walked back into her locker room and shut the door.

Trish backed up against the door, her head falling back against it.

"God, what's the matter with me." she said looking up at the ceiling.

She shivered, remembering the feeling of Victoria's hand, her lips, her words.

"No. . .stop it Trish." She shook her head, pulling away from the door and grabbing her gear. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she stepped out into the hall glancing back and forth. No sign of anyone, she quickly walked through the backstage area and out to her car.

She started the car, and turned on the radio, trying desperately to get the vision of Amy and Victoria out of her head. She wasn't gay, she never even thought about it. She stared at the road lost in her thoughts.

She pulled into the hotel parking lot and got out, her thought still racing. Going back to the storyline between her and Victoria when she first got to the WWE. Cursing herself, she remember a couple times during that she did get a bit turned on, by Victoria's dominate actions, but then she really thought nothing of it.

Sighing she opened the door to her room.

"Maybe a hot bath will set my mind straight." she said to herself as she set her bag onto the bed.

She dug through her bag, getting her bath oil and a purple silk robe. Stripping down to her black lace thong and bra she carried her things into the bathroom and set the on the counter. She turned on the water, finding the right temperature she added the bath oil, and stripped off her bra and thong. Turning off the water, she slipped down into the water, moaning softly as the heat engulfed her body. Leaning back against the tub she let her eyes slip shut, trying to clear her mind. Sighing, she lost herself in her imagination. Feeling hands roam her body, cupping her breasts, massaging her thighs. She bit her lip, her own hands moving where the fantasy hands had been. Losing herself in sensation, her fingers dipped down finding her clit, rubbing it gently, while in her fantasy, her lover moved under the water, tongue lapping at her clit.

"Oh god." She moaned, her fingers moving faster on her clit.

Her imagination getting more steamy than the water, her mystery lover moved out of the water, lips brushed back hers and fingers thrust deeply into her. Moaning louder she thrust two fingers into herself, curling them to rub against her spot.

"Mmmm ahhhh goddd." Trish moaned close to the edge, her thumb working against her clit. Seconds later she came hard around her fingers, and in her fantasy she opened her eyes to see Victoria's face.

"Oh my god!" she quickly sat up, her eyes flying open.

"No. . .no not Victoria." She shivered in spite of the heat of the water, burying her head in her hands.

Sighing she brought her head back up. She had to do something, even if it meant going to Victoria. A flush grew into her cheeks as she felt a tingle of excitement flow through her. She was far from virgin, but this whole thing brought her back to that stage in her life. Everything so new to her, intriguing and exciting. She got out of the tub and pulled the plug. Grabbing a towel she dried off, and slipped her robe on walking out into the rest of the room.

Sitting down on the bed, she couldn't believe she was actually contemplating going to Victoria. Victoria was so dominate, but would she be that way with Trish, knowing it to be her first time with a girl. Trish ran her fingers through her hair biting her lip. She really needed to stop thinking about this if she wanted any sleep at all.

Pushing the thought from her head she got up and took her bag off the bed setting it on the floor. She pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, turning the light off. She curled up against the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

The entire night her dreams were filled with Victoria, what she saw with her and Amy, Victoria hovering over her. She awoke the next morning sweating and panting her mind still filled with the nights dreams. Shaking her head she got up and walked into the bathroom, looking into the mirror.

"I have to do this, just to get it out of my mind." she said to herself.

Walking out of the bathroom she got dressed, and left heading out to the next show.

Later that night, she walked up to Victoria's locker room. Biting her lip, she knocked then stared at the floor. Victoria opened the door, and a smirk slid across her face.

"Why hello Trish. What brings you here?" she asked with an all knowing smirk in her voice.

"I. . .um. . .that is. . .you. . ." Trish stammered.

Victoria laughed softly and reached out placing a finger under Trish's chin.

"Say it pretty."

"I. . .I want to. . .try it." Trish said her cheeks flushing.

Victoria grinned and leaned closer whispering.

"Mmmm god you being so innocent like this is turning me on."

Trish shivered and Victoria's lips brushed against hers as she whispered.

"I can't wait to hear your moan for me."

Pulling away Victoria dropped a hotel key into Trish's hand.

"213, 11 o'clock, don't be late." Victoria said shutting the door.

Through the rest of the show Trish couldn't keep her mind off Victoria, and what could happen later that night. Oblivious to the sights and sounds around her, she went back to the hotel and once in her room looked at the clock.

"30 minutes. . .great."

She had never been this nervous about something in her life. She dug through her clothes trying to find the right ensemble. She laughed nervously to herself.

"The right ensemble, what exactly do you wear when you're going into the black widow's web."

She picked up a black silk shirt and black leather skirt, black seemed fitting for some reason. She slipped it on over her white lace bra and panties. She fidgeted with the hem of the skirt, and she glanced up into the full length mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, she bit her lip, her fingers twisting her hair. Why was it that she felt like this? She's had plenty of sex in her life. . .just never with a girl. Why was she so nervous, it was just sex after all, different than she was used to, but still only sex. She glanced back at the clock, 10:50, with a deep breath she turned and grabbed the key from her night stand.

Opening her door, she glanced nervously down the hall, no one I sight. She walked down the hall, to Victoria's room. Glancing around once more she slipped the key into the lock. Biting her lip she slowly entered the room. She stopped frozen in her place, when she saw Victoria, in the candle light, laying across the bed in a shiny black leather teddy.

Victoria smiled when she saw Trish.

"Right on time pretty. Come here, let me see you."

Staring at the floor she slowly moved into the candle light.

"Mmm leather and silk, just what I like."

Victoria slipped off the bed and walked over to Trish placing a finger under her chin.

"Head up pretty, I want to see that beautiful face."

A blush stained Trish's cheeks as Victoria's heated gaze moved over her.

"Such an incredible body" Victoria moved behind Trish her hands moving across Trish's stomach and she whispered.

"Can't wait to see it writhing for me." Trish shivered, biting back a moan as Victoria's hand moved to her breast cupping it gently.

"You couldn't stop thinking about this could you? It's been on your mind all day hasn't it." Victoria brushed Trish's hair aside softly sucking at Trish's neck.

"You know I could just rip your clothes off and have my way with you." Victoria's teeth tugged at Trish's earlobe, "but with you being so innocent, I just want to make you scream as the sensations take over your body."

Trish shuddered at Victoria pulled away, moving back to the bed laying across it, her head propped up on her hand.

"Strip for me pretty. Let me see that beautiful body of yours."

Trish's blush deepened as she slowly reached up starting to unbutton her shirt. She shrugged it off her shoulders, and reached back unzipping her skirt, sliding it off her hips to the floor. Standing in her white lace bra and panties she clasped her hands in front of her, she stared at the floor once more.

"Mmmm so pretty in white lace, perfect for this situation. You so innocent to this." Victoria got up off the bed once more and moved behind Trish and turned them to face the full length mirror.

"Look at yourself, so beautiful, your body flushed with excitement and fear." Victoria slowly unclasped Trish's bra and slipped it from her body.

"Mmmm such luscious breasts." Victoria whispered as her hands moved up Trish's sides cupping them, thumbs bringing Trish's nipples to hard peaks.

"How much do you want this Trish? Tell me."

Victoria's hand inched slowly down Trish's stomach and slipped under the panties. Trish's hips arched as Victoria's fingers brushed past her clit.

"Mmmm god. . ." Trish leaned back against Victoria's shoulder and whispered, "So bad. . . .it's all I could think about after yesterday."

"Mmmm I know. . .I bet it got you as wet as you are now." Victoria said as her fingers made small circles around Trish's clit.

Trish moaned softly at the touch whimpering at Victoria moved away, sliding her panties off.

"On the bed pretty."

Trish nodded slowly and moved towards the bad laying back against the pillows. Victoria licked her lips and slowly removed her teddy, watching Trish's eyes roam her body.

"You can't wait to feel my body against yours can you? Feel me all wet and slick against you."

Trish bit her lip as Victoria descended onto the bed, Victoria's long, red streaked, black hair trailing along Trish's already sensitive flesh.

Victoria's lips brushed against Trish's as she whispered, "You don't know how hot this is getting me, you all innocent to the ways of lesbian love, me being the first woman to ever touch you like this."

Victoria slid her tongue across Trish's parched lips, then captured them in a hungry kiss. Trish resisted slightly at first, but slowly opened her mouth to Victoria, moaning as Victoria's tongue tangled with hers. Victoria broke the kiss, her lips trailing down Trish's neck, in between her breasts. Victoria took a nipple into her mouth and Trish gasped. Victoria flicked her tongue over the nipple, and tugged it gently with her teeth.

"Oh god. . ." Trish moaned as Victoria's fingers pinched and rolled the other nipple.

Trish's back arched off the bed, seeking more of the heat Victoria's mouth provided.

"Mmmm pretty so eager. . .and we've just begun."

Victoria trailed her tongue down Trish's stomach as her hands parted Trish's legs.

"Fuck. . .you want this bad. . .I can smell it."

Trish shuddered, and cried out softly as Victoria slowly slid her tongue against Trish's clit. Victoria's hand splayed across Trish's stomach as she flicked her tongue over Trish's clit. Trish's hand moved down tangling in Victoria's hair.

"Mmmm I know you like this pretty, this is nothing new to you. But you're going to love this."

Victoria slide up Trish's body a bit. Cupping her own breast she brushed her hardened nipple against Trish's clit.

"Oh shit." Trish gasped, her hands grabbing the sheets beside her.

"Uuhh yeah I knew you'd like that."

Victoria rubbed her nipple harder against Trish's clit and Trish moaned louder, her hips arching against the sensation.

"Mmmm that's it pretty. . .fuck my tit. . .god your so hot like this."

Victoria moan as Trish worked her hips harder, moaning and panting louder and louder.

"Ohh fuck pretty. . .you keep moaning like that I'm going to cum." Victoria shuddered, biting her lip to keep from coming at the sound of Trish's voice.

"Ahhh Victoria!" Trish cried out cumming hard.

Mmmm god. . ." Victoria panted feeling Trish cum against her breast.

Victoria moved up against Trish, taking Trish's hand and placing it between her legs.

"Feel it Trish. . .feel what you're doing to me. . .how wet you've made me."

Trish looked up into Victoria's eyes, her lips parted, panting softly.

"Shit." Victoria dipped her head capturing Trish's lips in a searing kiss as she placed her clit against Trish's clit. Trish gasped into her mouth, and Victoria pulled away staring down at Trish's face as she moved against Trish.

"Uhhh fucckkk. . ." Trish moaned.

"Mmmm like that? Huh? Feels good doesn't it. . .so wet and slick against you, my clit against yours."

"Oh yes. . .oh god Victoria. . .so good." Trish moaned writhing under Victoria.

Victoria buried her head in Trish's shoulder, moving harder and harder against her.

"Mmmm pretty. . .god I'm gonna cum. . .Mmmm fucckk YESS!!!" Victoria moaned loudly into Trish's ear, and it triggered Trish's own orgasm, as she came hard over and over.

Panting, Victoria collapsed against Trish's trembling body. Tentatively, Trish reached up slide her hands along Victoria's back, and Victoria moaned softly.

"Mmmm you were so good pretty. . .we have to do this again. I'll have to let you explore."

Trish shivered, and Victoria laughed softly.


End file.
